The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of New Guinea impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hybrida hort., and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP035’ and characterized by having bright flower color, a strong root system, and a spreading habit. Impatiens variety ‘SAKIMP035’ originated from a hybridization in Misato, Japan in December 2010. The female parent was a proprietary impatiens breeding line named ‘NE-5331’ (unpatented) having salmon-orange colored flowers, and the male parent was a proprietary impatiens breeding line named ‘NG-424D’ (unpatented) having lilac colored flowers.
‘SAKIMP035’ was selected in December 2010 from the F1 progeny. From May through August 2012, ‘SAKIMP035’ was evaluated for its performance. In May through August 2013, ‘SAKIMP035’ was first vegetatively propagated, cultivated, and transplanted to the greenhouse and to the field for outdoor evaluation. ‘SAKIMP035’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.